Drunken Confession
by nero749
Summary: This was written following a prompt from Tumblr: Things you said when you were drunk. Cullen finally unwinds and agrees to drinks in the Herald's rest.
"Commander, I had not expected to see you this morning," Josephine seemed genuinely surprised at Cullen's arrival in the War Room.

Cullen – squinting against the bright light of the morning – waved in her general direction, "I would not neglect my duty." Cullen rubbed his temple. "Even if my head feels like one of Sera's bee jars," he said under his breath.

"Of course," Josephine replied.

"Hush, Josephine, I believe our commander would prefer it if we kept our voices low," Leliana said, her amusement leaking into her voice.

"I'm sorry?" Cullen looked at Leliana who was now grinning from under her hood. Josephine meanwhile was clearly tying her hardest not to smile, and the Inquisitor… well, she refused to even look at Cullen, but he could see that her cheeks were a bright red. Avery Trevelyan suddenly looked like a young girl, her hair hanging around her face in messy curls – rather than the tight ponytail she kept it in normally – her cheeks flushed, and her eyes locked on the floor in front of her.

Avery felt all eyes in the room focusing in on her; suddenly the War Room felt quite small. Judging by the lack of nervousness, she assumed Cullen didn't remember what had happened last night. Avery On the other hand kept thinking about what had been said the previous night.

* * *

Avery had been surprised to see Cullen walking into the Herald's Rest. He was not a man known for socializing, and especially late at night he was almost exclusively found in his office, working when the others in the Inquisition were finding some relaxation.

"Curly! You came!" Varric walked over to Cullen, leading a clearly reluctant commander to the table Avery was seated at.

"I'm not sure this is the best idea," Cullen said, he looked up to see where Varric was leading him, and he spotted Avery. "Inquisitor," he said, his posture horribly stiff suddenly.

"This is hardly an official accession, Cullen," Avery said, "you don't have to be so formal."

"Of course," Cullen said, "I'm sorry, Inquisitor."

Avery laughed a little, "and you can call me Avery."

"I… yes," Cullen sat down in between Avery and Dorian, his bulky armour pressing against both of them as he had to squeeze himself in the small space between them.

"Do you every take that armour off?" Dorian asked.

"I've wondered that myself," Varric said, "I have known you for years and I can't remember ever seeing you in anything but full armour."

"I… when I am on duty I wear the proper armour," Cullen said.

"And are you ever not on duty?" Avery asked. "Even when I see you relaxing you are dressed as if we're about to ride out into battle."

Cullen scowled. "We can't all be dressed in our underclothes all hours of the day."

Avery blinked. She wasn't sure if he was jesting or actually scolding her. But then he smiled.

"Excuse me," she responded, mock insulted, "these are my official Inquisitor clothes, for Inquisitor business. Very important."

Cullen laughed a little.

"Drink up," Iron Bull's deep voice came from behind them. With all the grace his name would suggest, he placed two large tankards in front of Avery and Cullen.

"What is it?" Cullen asked.

"I've found it's best not to ask," Avery said, raising her tankard, signalling Cullen to do the same. He did, hesitantly, and she clunk her tankard against his. "Maraas-Lok," she said, putting the tankard to her lips and downing the drink in one go. Cullen followed her lead, or tried to at least.

"Ugh!" Cullen started coughing, dark liquid spilling over the front of his armour.

"It gets easier," Avery said.

"I'm not sure that is something I should want," Cullen said, pushing the tankard from him as if he believed the drink could still reach him otherwise.

"What was that thing you just said? Was that Qunlat?"

"Yeah, best not to ask."

"That seems to be a theme with you," Cullen said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you ask enough questions for both of us, so it all works out."

" _Both of us_?" Cullen asked surprised.

Avery blushed. "I… I mean err… us, as people who lead the Inquisition," she stammered her way through an explanation.

"Oh," Cullen said, glancing at her only briefly.

"Another!" Bull roared as he put two new tankards in front of Avery and Cullen.

"Maybe someone else wants –" Cullen started.

"Nonsense, you have some catching up to do!" Dorian said, pushing the tankard closer to Cullen.

Cullen scowled at Dorian, but did take a sip from the fresh drink.

Just two drinks later Cullen was under the table, literally.

"Well, in his defence, Cullen didn't stand a chance, I mean I've been drinking with Bull for months now," Avery said, looking at the boots sticking out from under the table next to her.

"Maybe we should move Curly to his room," Varric said, looking at the Inquisition's commander currently sprawled out on the floor, murmuring about something he could see stuck to the underside of the table.

"It might be more dignified for the respected commander," Dorian said, not trying to hide his amusement.

The door of the tavern opened and all three of them turned in time to see Josephine and Leliana enter.

"Cullen?" Josephine's voice called out in surprise when she spotted his boots sticking out from under the table.

"Ambassador!" Cullen called out when he spotted her. He tried to get up.

 _Thunk._

"Oww," Cullen covered his head where it had hit the table.

"Ruffles, I don't think I've ever seen you in here before," Varric said.

"We were looking for the Inquisitor and… the commander," Josephine cocked her head, trying to see under the table. "Is he all right?"

"I've always liked you Josephine," Cullen murmured from under the table. "And you Leliana, even if you are a bit scary." He fell silent after that, his breathing sounded heavier now and it was clear he was half asleep.

"We should get him to his room," Josephine said, "he can't be found sleeping under a table in the tavern. What would our soldiers think if they saw their commander like this!"

Leliana giggled softly.

"I think they'd find it pretty funny," Varric said, prodding one of Cullen's legs with the tip of his boot.

"Varric!" Josephine reprimanded.

"All right ruffles, calm down. I just hope you're stronger than you look," Varric said, "because I think we're on our own," he nodded at Bull, who was sitting in a chair against the wall, snoring loudly, Dorian was leaning against his shoulder, snoring slightly softer.

"Help me get him up," Avery said to Leliana.

Avery and Leliana pulled the chairs from the table and both grabbed one of Cullen's legs, dragging him from under the table. Then they lifted him by his arm, eventually managing to get him to his feet.

Cullen's head lolled on Avery's shoulder. "You smell nice," he murmured. Leliana giggled.

Slowly they made their way to Cullen's office.

"He'll be all right here," Leliana said as they put him down on the floor of his office.

"Are you sure?" Avery asked, it seemed wrong to leave poor Cullen sprawled on the floor like that.

"Unless you are secretly a mage and have some kind of spell we can cast, I don't see how we could lift him up the ladder."

Avery bit her lip. "I suppose."

"Good, we will see the commander in the morning," Leliana grinned.

They left the office and headed for the main building, but when they reached the door, Avery excused herself and turned and headed back to the office.

When she opened the door she found Cullen sitting upright on the floor, he had taken off his large fur cloak, and was struggling with his chest plate.

"Inquisitor!" Cullen tried to get up, stumbled, and had to grab hold of the desk to keep from falling. "I did not realise we had business…"

"Cullen, I think you should go to bed," Avery said, slowly approaching him.

"I think you might be right," Cullen said and he let Avery guide him to the ladder. Avery nervously looked on as Cullen stumbled his way up the ladder. She followed him, to make sure he was all right.

Upstairs Cullen had wondered over to his bed, where he had resumed his struggle to get his armour off.

Avery approached him, "let me," she said, quickly starting undoing the straps.

"You're very good at that," Cullen said, looking at Avery as she moved to his back to undo the straps there.

"You forget I'm a warrior as well; I have had to do this before," Avery said.

"I didn't forget, trust me," Cullen said.

Avery moved back around, facing Cullen, she placed her hands on the sides of his chest plate and gently lifted it from him. She put it down on the floor, not sure where Cullen normally left it. Cullen offered her his right arm, indicating the vambrace. Even though Avery was certain Cullen could take them off on his own, she obligingly helped him. Cullen carefully watched her progress. Avery placed the two vambraces next to the chest plate on the floor.

Freed from the heavier pieces of his armour, Cullen now started trying to take his shirt off. Avery watched him struggle for a little while, amused at the sight of Cullen trapped in his shirt. Eventually she moved to help him. As Avery helped, freeing his arms and eventually getting the shirt over his head, Cullen kept his eyes on her face. Avery placed the shirt with the rest of his stuff on the floor. Cullen was just in his undershirt now, he looked at the pieces of armour on the floor then back at Avery. Everything became very still in that moment; Avery had never noticed how quiet Skyhold was at night. Avery looked at Cullen, then shook her head; she decided that he could handle his boots and pants himself. "I should be leaving," Avery said.

Cullen's hands were suddenly on her arms, locking her in place. "Cullen?" Avery asked, her voice almost inaudible. Suddenly he bridged the last few inches between them, his mouth crashing against hers. The kiss was brief, and when he pulled back, he immediately collapsed on his bed. Avery was left standing there, surprised, overwhelmed, her heart beating violently in her chest, her thoughts racing. It had happened so quickly, she had a hard time believing her own recollection of the kiss. Avery decided she should leave and turned to head for the ladder.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Cullen asked, his words still slurred.

Avery looked over her shoulder at Cullen, he was sitting upright now, taking off his boots, his fingers fumbling with the laces.

"I think you should sleep," Avery said, slowly approaching him, "I'm pretty sure the morning meeting is going to be difficult for you as it is."

"Maybe you could stay until I fall asleep then," Cullen said, looking up at her now, his whole body was swaying slightly.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea, Cullen," Avery said. But then he held out his hand to her and she took it without thinking. Cullen pulled Avery down until she sat on the bed next to him.

"Glad I came out to the tavern tonight," Cullen said.

"Me too," Avery said, "maybe you –" the rest of the sentence got stuck in her throat as Cullen leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're the Inquisitor," Cullen said, his slurred speech making it difficult to understand him.

Avery laughed, "thank you I guess."

"You smell like quinlet berries," Cullen murmured, "I like quinlet berries."

Avery patted Cullen's shoulder, not sure how to act around him in this strange situation.

"I liked playing chess with you," Cullen said after a short pause.

"Maybe we can play again sometime, when you're less… well, intoxicated."

"I know you let me win," Cullen said.

Avery froze. On its own that meant very little, but Cullen had to realise why Avery had let him win.

"I was trying to let _you_ win," Cullen laughed a little, his breath cool against her neck.

Avery smiled.

"I know why you let me win," Cullen said.

"Cullen, I…" Avery bit her lip, she admitting to it, but not like this. Soon it seemed she wouldn't need to decide, as Cullen slid down her shoulder and crashed on the bed behind her. His heavy breathing made her think he'd fallen asleep. Avery was about to get up and leave Cullen to sleep it off, when she felt his arms lock around her waist.

"Cullen, what are you –"

"I love you."

Avery froze, he had said it so softly she immediately started to doubt whether she had heard it right.

"Just jesting," Cullen said, but his voice suggested otherwise.

Before Avery could ask him anything else, she could hear Cullen had fallen asleep. His breathing was heavier now and his arms were no longer locked around her waist. Avery carefully got up from the bed, trying not to disturb Cullen, and slowly made her way to the ladder, looking back at Cullen's sleeping form for a moment before leaving.

* * *

The daily meeting in the War Room had been an awkward ordeal, Leliana had been relentless in her teasing of Cullen, but somehow Avery seemed more uncomfortable than Cullen had. Thankfully they had at least managed to get through the meeting quite quickly.

Cullen wondered what had happened to make Avery so nervous. "Are you riding out today?" Cullen asked at the end of the meeting as everyone headed for the doors of the War Room.

"I am, yes, I don't think I'll be gone very long," Avery said.

"Oh," Cullen was slightly disappointed, he had hoped to talk to her about what had happened last night. "Perhaps I can walk you to the bridge then," Cullen said, gesturing for Avery to go through the doors first.

Avery seemed surprised. "Of course," she said, but she kept her eyes in front of her.

"I must confess I am somewhat envious of you and the others, you get to ride out, I sometimes feel trapped in Skyhold," Cullen said to fill the silence as they made their way through the great hall.

"You do? I would have thought you enjoyed training the men."

"Hardly," Cullen said, then felt guilty, "I do appreciate our men, I simply lack… the patience I suppose, to train the younger recruits, training new recruits can be… exhausting."

"Well you have Cassandra and Blackwall to help you," Avery said.

"Accept for when you take them with you to collect herbs in the Hinterlands," Cullen cocked an eyebrow.

Avery laughed a little, "I will have you know that I only take them on the most important herb gathering journeys."

Cullen laughed. "Well, I defer to your leadership on this of course."

As they crossed the courtyard one of the Inquisition's servant rushed towards Avery. "Your pack Inquisitor?"

"Thank you," Avery said as she took the pack, she opened it and searched through it.

"Afraid they forgot something?" Cullen asked.

"I pack it myself actually, but I asked them to put some…" Avery impatiently rummaged through the pack. "Ah!" Avery pulled out a small bag in triumph. "They remembered, good."

Cullen watched as Avery opened the small bag and took out a small purple berry. She put it in her mouth, clearly enjoying the flavour, then she put the rest away in her pack. "Are those quinlet berries?" Cullen asked, recognising the purple berry.

"Yes," Avery smiled, "they're my favourite."

"Mine as well," Cullen said.

"I had a suspicion they might be," Avery said and Cullen didn't understand why she was grinning as she did.

They reached the bridge. "I have to go," Avery said, "I will speak to you when I get back." Avery waved at Cullen before turning her back to him to leave.

Cullen watched as Avery met up with her party and crossed the bridge. He was about to head to his office when he noticed a small purple berry lying on the ground. _It must have fallen from her bag_ , Cullen thought to himself.

Cullen made his way to his office, smiling to himself, remembering picking quinlet berries with his sisters in summer. He froze in the middle of the courtyard. "Quinlet berries," he whispered to himself, as all the memories of last night came flooding back.


End file.
